Geografía
by Katsubaki
Summary: Enseñarle geografía a Alfred simplemente es un caso perdido. Dedicado a Scorpling.


_Bien, otro drabble más. La verdad que no me acuerdo si lo publiqué para Musa Hetaliana o lo escribí randomente y lo publiqué aquí... no me acuerdo e_eU_  
><em>Anyways, el USAUK ya no me gusta más :_D prefiero el FrUK y el Rusiamérica... pero buscando entre mis archivos encontré esto y tenía ganas de subirlo. Ya verán FrUK y Rusiamérica de mi parte. Algún día._  
><em>Disfruten.<br>Ah, por cierto, drabble dedicado a mi queridísima Scorpling Disfruta el fail!drabble, querida :'D Y disculpa el fluff  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Geografía.<strong>  
><em>Estados UnidosInglaterra._

- ¡Estados Unidos, eres un idiota!

La voz de Reino Unido retumbó por todo el salón mientras los demás aliados observaban la escena variadas combinaciones de sensaciones en cada uno de sus rostros. Francia intentaba por todos sus medios no dejar escapar de su boca la ráfaga de carcajadas que amenazaban con salir con urgencia ante tal escena. China, por su parte, llevaba su mano a su frente, negando con su cabeza, pero no podía dejar de sonreír un poco de vez en cuando ante la gracia que le causaba la estupidez del americano.

Y Rusia… Rusia solamente miraba con su expresión flemática.

Otra vez el inglés le estaba enseñando a su "alumno favorito" como ubicar un país en el mapa mundial.

- _Iggy_… Los demás miran.

- ¡Cállate, tonto! – Exclamó apunto de caer más en los nervios. - ¡No parece que yo te hubiese educado! ¡No puedes ni siquiera ubicarte a ti mismo!

El otro frunció el entrecejo.

- Claro que sí puedo. ¡Soy un héroe! ¿Recuerdas? – Volteó al planisferio y movió su dedo al azar. – Por cierto… ¿Sabes por qué Canadá y México están cercanos al cielo?

Arthur se cruzó de brazos.

- Alfred, no estoy para…

- ¡Porque limitan con Estados Unidos! – Lo interrumpió estallando en risas, causando que los demás le miraran de forma desconcertada.

China se levantó de su asiento.

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, aru. – Musitó saliendo del lugar. Francia y Rusia lo acompañaron. Este primero riendo a todo volumen al salir de la sala, cerrando la puerta y murmurando algo de "No hagan travesuras".

Arthur ignoró el comentario del francés y regresó su atención al americano.

- Bien… Alfred. Ya sé perfectamente que limitas con Canadá y México… pero… ¿Podrías ubicar…?

En dos segundos el estadounidense señalaba su territorio en el mapa, con sonrisa ganadora en sus labios.

- …¿Por qué supe que lo sabrías?

- Soy Estados Unidos, Iggy. – Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. – Esto se pone bueno… ¡Dime más!

El otro sonrió maliciosamente.

- Bien… ¿Dónde están Rusia, Francia y China?

Muy bien. Esa la sabía. ¡Eran los aliados después de todo! ¿Cuántas veces los vio a los demás señalándose a sí mismos en un mapa? Rusia de seguro era sencillo, ya que lo proclamaban el país más grande del mundo. Luego China, quién limitaba con Rusia, y por último Francia, quién estaba al lado de Alemania.

Acercó su mirada al mapa y…

- ¡Aquí está Rusia, aquí China y aquí Francia!

Arthur se quedó atónito por unos segundos, sintiendo su rostro arder.

- ¿Viste? ¡Te dejé sin pala…!

- ¡TONTO! – Le dio con la regla que tenía en sus manos en la cabeza, arrancando un pequeño quejido por parte del americano. – ¡En lugar de China señalaste a Mongolia!

- No es mi culpa que esté allí…

- ¡En lugar de Francia señalaste a Alemania!

- No es mi culpa que estén tan pegados.

- ¡Te señalaste a ti mismo en lugar de Rusia, por el amor de la Reina!

- Pero soy mucho mejor que él...

Muy bien. Ese Alfred ya era un caso perdido… ¿Estaba seguro de que él le había dado educación y clase? ¿Cómo pasó de convertirse en un adorable niño a esa cosa con olor a hamburguesas parada al frente suyo?

Masajeó sus sienes contando hasta diez.

- Está bien, Alfred… - Soltó en un suspiro, apunto de darse por vencido. – Ahora dime… ¿Dónde estoy yo? - _Seguro que a esta no la sabes. _- Pensó._  
><em>

El americano miró el mapa, con duda, luego miró al inglés, aún más dubitativo y luego regresó su vista al papel impreso en la pared.

Inglaterra no pudo evitar ahogar un suspiro.

- Tú… estás aquí. – Sonrió Alfred señalando a su pecho con su dedo pulgar, justo en el corazón.

En ese momento Arthur supo que la pequeña clase de Geografía que le estaba tomando a Estados Unidos había terminado y más aún cuando presionó sus labios contra los suyos.


End file.
